parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof of Disney's 1990 animated adventure sequel "The Rescuers Down Under" Cast * Bernard - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) * Miss Bianca - Margaret and Eileen (Regular Show) * Jake - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Wilbur - Digger (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Cody - Nate Gardner (Storks) * Percival McLeach - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) * Joanna - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Marahute - Kulinda (The Lion Guard) * Faloo - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Bait Mouse - Mike (Sing) * Sparky the Fly - Ono (The Lion Guard) * Flying Squirrel - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Twister the Snake - Death Bear (Regular Show) * Chairmouse - Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) * Francois - Valiente (Ferdinand) * Doctor Mouse - Buster Moon (Sing) * Red - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Frank - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Krebbs - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Polly - Hu (The Secret Life of Pets 2) * Cody's Mother - Sarah Gardner (Storks) * Razorback - Pepita (Coco) Other cast * Nurse Mice - The Q-Teez (Sing) * Telegraph Mouse - Rabbit (Pooh) * Cricket Cook - Stumpy (Amphibia) * Cricket Waiter - Pigeon Toady (Storks) * Crocodiles - Crocodiles (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Scenes * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Australia * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 2 - Enter Kulinda * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 3 - Enter Robert * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 4 - Engagement Mix-Up * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 5 - Enter Digger * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 6 - 'You Need to Be Quiet!!!' * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 7 - Arriving in Australia * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 8 - Enter Nick * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 9 - Welcome to Australia * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 10 - Digger at the Hospital * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 11 - Tour of Australia * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 12 - Robert Talks to Nate * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 13 - Interrupting Deity * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 14 - Animal Prison * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 15 - Digger Escapes * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 16 - Zira Steals Robert's Eggs/Po's Free * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 17 - Tiago Leaves * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 18 - Under Robert's Egg-O-Matic * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 19 - Back at the Nest * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 20 - Bird-Napped! * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 21 - Zira Tries to Eat the Eggs * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 22 - Digger Watches the Eggs * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 23 - Robert's Plan * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 24 - Mordecai, Rigby and the Alebrije * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 25 - Climax at Crocodile Falls * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 26 - A Happy Ending * The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 27 - End Credits Gallery Mordecai and Rigby.png|Mordecai and Rigby as Bernard Margaret-and-Eileen.png|Margaret and Eileen as Miss Bianca Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Jake Digger-legend-of-the-guardians-the-owls-of-gahoole-26.3.jpg|Digger as Wilbur Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner as Cody Professor-robert-callaghan-big-hero-6-36.jpg|Robert Callaghan as Percival McLeach Zira1.png|Zira as Joanna Kulinda-img.png|Kulinda as Marahute Rebecca-cunningham-talespin-87.4.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Faloo Mike in Sing.jpg|Mike as the Bait Mouse Profile - Ono.png|Ono as Sparky the Fly Toothless.jpg|Toothless as the Flying Squirrel Deathbear.png|Death Bear as Twister the Snake Profile - Mayor Lionheart.jpg|Mayor Leodore Lionheart as the Chairmouse Valiente-ferdinand-48.6.jpg|Valiente as Francois Buster-moon-sing-96.9.jpg|Buster Moon as Doctor Mouse Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Red Po-kung-fu-panda-3-1.4.jpg|Po as Frank Profile - Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Krebbs Hu_Infobox.png|Hu as Polly Sarah Gardner.jpeg|Sarah Gardner as Cody's Mother Profile Picture - Pepita.jpg|Pepita as the Razorback Category:AnimatedFan195